I Drove All Night
by ghostlights
Summary: If you can't be with the one you love....


I DROVE ALL NIGHT  
  
Disclaimer. Nothing here is mine except for the arrangement of the words. The characters belong to Marvel and the song to Roy Orbison.  
  
He had woken in his room disorientated by the dark. It had been light when he had lay down on his bed some hours before, just to rest his eyes. His fatigue had left him now though and he was alert, full of nervous energy and dreams of blue eyes.  
With an abnormal agility he moved from the bed and paced the floor in his apartment, one that he kept away from the mansion for times when he needed the space and to be away from their curiosity and their fear. He was here tonight because he'd taken an outside job, nothing special just something to burn off his restlessness. He moved from the window with its high view over the city and its waves of neon light to the kitchen for a glass of water and back again. Maybe he'd been away too long. He tried to recall his faded dream but all he could bring up were big blue eyes, soft inviting lips and a scent that pulled apart his senses and drove him beyond all thoughts of caution.  
  
And he knew that he was going to go to her.  
  
He cursed himself every time he thought of her. Every time he thought of the years he had wasted chasing another while she had stood on the sidelines with him near oblivious to her as anything other than a friend. Obliviousness he had carefully cultivated. She had been too young, too innocent, and if he hadn't seen the way she looked at him, hadn't seen the speed with which she became a young woman then so much the better. He could regret the time they had not had but he would not regret letting himself be drawn to places that were better left untouched. She was ready for him now. That was the most important thing. They were ready for each other now and nothing could spoil that.  
  
He had pulled on his leather jacket and boots and was making his way to the residential parking lot where he'd left his bike before he even consciously realised he was doing so. But it was late and he was sure she would not appreciate the intrusion. She had a thing about sleep and he knew that if he were to go to the mansion hers would be the first room he would find himself in. Yes, he had stealth, but he knew that that would be forgotten at the door the moment he saw her.  
  
He was outside of the city limit already. He had told himself to drive around for a few hours, to burn off his need through adrenaline and speed. He had pretended that he hadn't known where he was going. He'd know all along.  
  
The night was cold. Colder on the bike and the stars were icy hung in a black sky. His jacket and hair whipped behind him, making him look as he felt. Dangerous.

His night vision was excellent and his reflexes were unnatural. He pushed his speed to the limits and paid no more attention to the road than necessary. He needed to go so fast the experience would be more akin to flying than driving. He could feel her getting closer, it was a physical sensation- the more he drove the more he could feel her skin beneath her hands, the clearer her smell became in his nose, the heavier her name hung on his tongue. He wondered how he had lasted so long away from her, whether she was feeling the same way he did, or if she cared at all.  
  
He wasn't going to do this again. The next time, he'd take her with him. He knew she would go, she loved adventure, and he loved her.  
  
The deserted roads had turned into deserted lanes as he neared the mansion. He forced himself to go slower rather than to follow his instincts and try to be nearer to her sooner. He'd had far too many near misses down these lanes through the years.  
  
He entered his security codes and dismounted the bike. While waking the sleeping inhabitants would be fun and sure to rile, he was not in the mood to return out of favour. He would never admit it but a warm welcome was his favourite kind. He pushed it up the gravel driveway and left it to the side of the building. It was safe and he would park it properly in the morning. He stubbed the smoke he'd lit to warm him out in the dirt.  
  
He went around to the back and looked for her window. He could go in through the front door, but everybody went in through the door, and he did not want to be everybody, at least, not for her.  
  
She was on the third floor, a challenge. He appreciated that. A Rapunzel waiting to be claimed from her tower. He coughed and hoped that no telepaths were awake to catch the thought. He liked challenges and he liked doing things that not everybody could do. He brushed away at the brick wall and began to climb. A drainpipe, ivy, window ledges and the lightening sky all supported him in his quest and he was thankful for it.  
  
Her window was reached finally and tentatively. He hoped that she was in her room, but knew already that she was. He used skills he could not even remember being taught to open the window and with more grace than usual he climbed inside.  
  
Her face was peaceful and her breathing even. He hoped she was not having a nice dream, no need to pull her away from a good place. Cautiously he reached over and brushed hair from her face to see her more clearly. He did not know if he had intended to, but the touch woke her. She was sleep confused for a second and then she launched herself at him, holding him tight to her.  
  
"Remy! When did you get back, don't you know what time it is?" She rushed her words, as she always did when presented with a pleasant surprise and he blushed slightly glad to receive a positive reception. He was never sure of receiving one these days. "Remy's sorry p'tite. He missed you. He drove all night."  
  
He returned her hug, tightly for a second. Then releasing her he moved back to kiss her. A kiss she returned in kind, pulling him close and tangling her fingers in his long auburn hair. Releasing him she let him bend down to remove his boots and shrug off his coat. Crawling beneath the sheets of her bed he got closer to her and just lay there relishing the feel of his Jubilee curled in so close to him.

I had to escape  
  
The city was sticky and cruel  
  
Maybe I should have called you first  
  
But I was dying to get to you  
  
I was dreaming while I drove  
  
The long straight road ahead,  
  
Uh huh, yeah  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
  
Your arms open wide  
  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
  
Is that all right?  
  
I drove all night  
  
Crept in your room  
  
Woke you from your sleep  
  
To make love to you  
  
Is that all right?  
  
I drove all night  
  
What in this world  
  
Keeps us from falling apart  
  
No matter where I go I hear  
  
The beating of our one heart  
  
I think about you  
  
When the night is cold and dark,  
  
uh huh, yeah  
  
No one can move me  
  
The way that you do  
  
Nothing erases the feeling between me and you  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
  
Is that all right?  
  
I drove all night  
  
Crept in your room  
  
Woke you from your sleep  
  
To make love to you  
  
Is that all right? I drove all night  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
  
Your arms open wide  
  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
  
Is that all right?  
  
I drove all night  
  
Crept in your room  
  
Woke you from your sleep  
  
To make love to you I drove all night... 


End file.
